Queens and thieves of the desert
by Pheoberry
Summary: In the cover that the night gives to those who know its secrets, the lives of the poor and the rich tangle in a way that can't be undone. The silk carpets and the smell of the spices in the market of Bagradàh can't hide forever the mysteries that the queen, the street-rat, the prince and the maiden try to keep concealed.
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry for delting the first chapter, I was having some problems with the format (still am actually). Hopefully I'll get it all sorted out. Anyway, here it is again. I also wanted to thankyou for following me (two followers in like two days it's insane), you don't know how much it means to me. I do hope you could find me again, I'd hate to loose you***

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, it's Pheobe. This is my first story ever so I'm very excited! It's about the PJO and HOO fandom, and I will try to fit in as many characters as possible from it. Even though I will try to maintain their personalities as much as possible, they are not sons or daughters of gods and therefore don't have any powers. It takes place in the fictional city of Bagradàh (although I won't lie to you, I kind of imagined Aladdin's city because I have never been to an arabic one). I'm not a religious person and I only know the basics about the muslim culture, so if I make any mistakes related to that theme I'd be very happy if you could point them out for me so I could fix them. I will try to publish more as soon as I can, but school is starting again (:/) so I can't assure exaclty when I will upload. I promise I will finsih it, though! Anyway, enough talking –typing-, enjoy!**

Her honey hair was like a whip into the air, lashing a hit after the other, moved by the wind and sand that had beaten them non-stop since last week. She turned her head slightly to avoid the flocks going into her mouth and eyes. Her face was red by the constant gust that felt at times like if it didn't let you breathe properly, pressuring the lungs until you were left panting before even running. The small grains of sand irritated her skin; they were barely visible, but stinged.

"She is so beautiful" he couldn't help thinking. Everything about her opened a door that flooded his mind with flowers: her nose, which was always so cold, no matter if it was antartica or a mid-summer heat wave; her chin, which she dug into his collarbone when she was sad; her hands, so smooth… Her whole body, roundish and curvy, soft and sweet, brought memories of secret nights running into the forest, afternoons in the palace gardens, mornings in the strawberry fields. He loved her. Deeply, totally. Their relation wasn't the easiest, but Travis loved a good challenge.

\- - Stop it.

He froze, his hands stuck in mid-air.

\- - I know you are behind me Travis. I really hope that when I turn around I don't find you holding that stupid invention of yours or I'll…

He pulled the object to his back, stood up straight and grinned.

She turned around and looked at him, her hands on her hips and a frowned expression.

\- - What are you hiding behind your back?

\- - Nothing. – He blurted, probably a little bit too fast.

\- - I swear, if you were going to throw juice over me again…

Katie started walking towards him. When she was just four inches apart, he threw the object he was holding far away, behind his back, grabbed Katie around her wrist and lifted her up. At first she protested, trying to let go off his arms, bust she ended up laughing. Travis tickled her and to stop him, she kissed him.

They stood there for a while, the wind pulling Katie's long hair all over the place, as if it was a curtain. He could feel the sweet taste of chocolate on her lips, and she could feel him smiling under the kiss.

Suddenly, a stronger wave of sand and air hit them, and a guardian approached.

\- - Princess Katherine, Prince Travis. We should get inside the tent. Our guide says a sand-storm is coming.

Katie threw a worried glanced at him and held his hand tighter, and then followed the guard. Travis looked around. The dunes were bathed in the gold sunlight of the afternoon, so perfect they looked more as if they had been sculpted rather than set by the treachurous mistrals. It seemed somehow unreal, like if they were only a mirage.

\- - Prince Travis?

He woke up of his thoughts and drew towards the tent. He was about to go in when he stopped.

\- - How long until we arrive?

\- - We are expected to be there in two more days, your highness.

\- - Thankyou, escourt.

{

The market was an explosion of smells, colours, soft cloths and strong spices. The infite shades of desert browns mixed with the lively pinks, greens, purples and golds of the saris and the sweet and sour taste of cinnamon, tumeric, cloves, nutmeg and coriander. There were fakirs eating fire and sybils telling futures, and there was a certain magic in the atmosphere, like the dust that dances supended in the air.

Two figures, covered from head to toe, moved around silently, trying to become unnoticed. They entered an alleyway behind the stucco houses.

\- - Did you see any guards?

\- - Barely.

\- - There most be something cooking in palace.

\- - Maybe the future queen has finally picked a suitor.

\- - We would be hearing it all over the market in that case.

\- - Probably. Did you get anything?

A tanned, rough hand emerged the tunic: it was holding an pomegranate.

The second figure lifted her head, seizing the fruit. Hard blue eyes looked from under the dark clothing. She said nothing, but her eyes read "Only?".

\- - It was the only I could snatch before they noticed anything. – His voice sounded nervous, sad, apologetic.

The girl realized he felt bad for not being able to get more, and felt a pang in her heart.

\- - It's great. – She smiled, and he looked up with a hopeful smile. He reminded her so much of a little boy in some things –movements, expressions, pouting faces─ although he was fourteen now, his marked jawline taking away his childish face. It had been seven years since she'd found him on the street, curled up in a ball and without any tears left.

They covered up again and looked carefully into the main street before walking out swiftly.

{

\- - But you have to!

\- - Well I WON'T!

Reyna was loosing her temper. Just when she had thought that everything would be okay, that she'd finally be happy. She was two weeks away from her official coronation in front of her people. She would finally be the queen of Bagradà now they wanted to make her marry someone.

\- - But, please, your majesty, you must understand…

\- - Of course I undertand: I am too weak to rule our beautiful country, so I need a _man_ – There was so much hatred in the way she spit that word – to help me.

\- - No, your majesty, it's not…

\- - Save it. Don't you start reciting all of the rules and decrees. As you may seem to have forgotten, I've spent the last eighteen years learning them. Alongside with seven languages and all the sciences and arts of my kingdom. And the law that forced a women to marry before taking the throne was cancelled, exactly four years eight months and three days ago. You have been telling me it's for my own good, sending me to see princes from all over the world since I was eleven. And I never found one that was right. We agreed then I could proceed alone; the council approved. Why do I have to go through this when I am so close to becoming queen? Is the council scared that if I am left to rule alone I'll change their stupid, antiquated laws? Because nothing is going to stop me from that, not even getting married to an old-fashioned pedant prince.

\- - But…

\- - That is it. I don't want to hear anymore. Please retire yourself this instant from my chambers. If you do not so immediately I will send my personal escourt to acompany you outside.

Piper saw how Reyna held her chin up high until the councelor disappeared, and how then she crumbled; her poker face vanished, her wall of security and strenght to pieces. She let herself fall onto her bed, and contained a sob. Piper drew closer and, after doubting for a few seconds, sat down beside her. A servant was typically not allowed to do anything without permission, but Piper had been Reyna's maiden since they were little, and the future queen trusted no one so much as she trusted her. She took her hair and untangled her braid to put it up in a bun, taking it away from her face. Her almond eyes were closed, and there were violet bags under them. She removed all jewelry and fancy dressings, slowly and carefully so she didn't move her. She opened the window to let fresh air come into the room, and then left silently. She knew her majesty more than anyone, and although Reyna was strong and fearless, tireless and a great leader, sometimes the pressure of palace was too much for her. But she never would have accepted pity, that is why Piper left, closing the door with key, instead of talking to her. She just looked up and prayed to the gods that her queen stood tall over all.

{

The night was dark and cold, and no one who hadn't spent their life in Bagradàh would have believed that the burning gold sun that bathed the city during the day set in the horizon to allow an iced veil cover the city. Everything was dark, only illuminated by the faint light of a million stars and a candle behind the windows here and there.

Everything seemed to sleep, not only the people. There was so much life during the day, it seemed impossible for it to die down. All the colours disappeared, like if they had been coated with ashes; even the smells vanished, and Percy could only feel darkness and the burnt smell of the oil lamp that spread dim light.

He felt someone approache from behind and little after a hand ruffling his dark, messy hair. He turned around and smiled. Thalia's face was only half lit, the small flame causing shadows on her face. Although she was trying to hide it, she looked tired. Percy knew her too well: her coal, shiny hair that looked as if it had blue streaks, extremely short – She always said she didn't have time to grow long hair, and that it might tangle and bother her during their "excursions" (as she called them)─ ; her sun freckles all over her nose and cheeks; her immensely deep azur eyes; her smirk; the way she always gave him the bigger piece when they cut something in half; the way she gave the blankets to him when the cold became unbearable, saying they bothered her; the way she insisted in standind guard even when she was exhausted; the fierce, nearly scary, look she gave the palace guards; the way she talked about the palace and the royal family, with mock and hate. Percy had lived with her since he was seven, when she had picked him up from the streets. Thalia was like a sister for him. He would go to the end of the world for her, he would do anything for her. Well, almost anything…

\- - Tomorrow will be better. – Thalia must have seen the worry in his eyes. – I know these days haven't been the best, but we'll have better luck soon.

Percy felt a pinch of guilt. It was his fault they had only eaten a pomegranate today. "It was important" he told himself, to calm his conscience.

He closed his eyes and saw her.

 _Percy looked behind him: he could hear Thalia in her sweet voice. She was such a good actress. His job was to take some food from the stand while she distracted the keeper. But his eye got caught by a fortune-teller that stood nearby. Glancing at Thalia, he headed towards the girl's table. She was looking down, and only lifted her gaze when he spoke. A few blonde streaks escaped the silk scarf wrapped tighlty around her head and covering her mouth, leaving only her striking silver eyes at view._

\- - _What do you want for a close future? – Percy whispered._

\- - _Only your smile. You will find gold strings at midnight in the moon's bath. – Even though he couldn't see her mouth, he could feel her eyes smiling. He grinned quickly and then turned away._

 _When he got closer, he realized Thalia was about to finish her "performance". He looked around and quickly snatched some fruit from the tent, but they slipped and fell. He clumsily started to pick them up, but he had already gotten the attention of the shopkeeper. He silently slid one piece into his vest, and put the rest back on their place._

\- - _Please excuse me, honorable merchant. I am so graceless. Have a good day._

 _He stepped away and kept walking slowly until he was far away. He then looked back, and when he checked that the man was no longer looking at him, Percy started running untill he found the alleyway, where Thalia was already waiting for him._

\- - Aren't you going to sleep? – Thalia's voice returned him to the present.

\- - Yeah, don't worry, I just want to admire the night a bit. It's so beautiful.

\- - You are so weird. – She affirmed, while yawning and turning round to face the wall.

He went over to his carpet. They had been living in this abandoned house since the guards had raided and casted them out of the old mill. It was the closest Percy had become to consider a place _home._ The walls were torn and broken, the ground was full of rubble and rocks. Everything was stained and grimed, and some days they found rats. But it was their home. It had a giant terrace –surrounded by old faded curtains, with two carpets on the floor and a hole were they kept the food they could scavenge and some of their few belongings─ which you could see most of the city from, and a room that hadn't ben demolished and filled with ruin, in which they slept during the coldest nights. And it had Thalia. That was all Percy needed, and he was mostly happy.

He lay down pretending to go to sleep, and waited until he felt her breath steady itself. Then, he got up. Thalia had the lightest sleep, and the smallest noise could wake her up. He gathered his dark cape and swung it over his shoulders, as he tiptoed towards the edge of the terrace. He looked back while he tucked the cloth to cover nearly all his face. With one last _sorry_ look at his partner, he jumped.

{

Annabeth's foot tapped furiosly against the floor. She looked towards her left several times. In front of her the arabic pond glimmered in the moonlight, colourful fish swimming carefree. She pulled a gold strand out of her ponytail and tucked it in again, biting her lip. _What if he didn't get it? Or if he didn't recognise?_ Her brain was going crazy. _No_ , she said to herself. _He'll come._

She suddenly heard a rustle behind her and was turning around when a hand grabbed her around her wrist and another covered her mouth. She was lifted and carried, and she found herself sitting in a small stone bench, behind a column and a giant philodendron. In the darkness she noticed the glare of two sea green eyes. Then, Percy took off his tunic. She swung her arms around him and rested her head or his collarbone. All she could think about was him, his smell, his laugh…

\- - I was starting to become scared you hadn't recognised me back at the market.

\- Who else has storm silver eyes and fair hair, here, in Bagradàh? – He made his voice deeper in the last two words, while taking off dramatically the headscarf. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, his stomach rumbled.

\- - Oh, Percy!

\- - It's okay! I have eaten today!

She looked at him sceptically.

\- - What did you eat?

\- - Eer… - Percy couldn't lie to her even if he tried. – Half a pommegranate. – He muttered. Suddenly the ground had become very interesting.

She put her head in her hands, and Percy lifted it gently.

\- - It's okay. I've had worse days.

\- - Is that what you were doing at the market? – She suddenly stopped – Oh my gods! It was my fault! You came over to me and wasted the time Thalia was buying you! It's completely my fault!

\- - No! Annabeth stop saying that, it's not your fault!

Her grey eyes were stormy. Percy loved those eyes so much; he loved counting the silver streaks in between the grey ones and he loved how they changed shade depending on her mood, and how Annabeth smiled with them and not with her mouth, and how they lit up when she had an idea, and how they swirled when she was thinking or reading, and how they looked at him as if no one else existed…

\- - You shouldn't risk your life like that… I could bring you food, or money or…

\- - Annabeth – His voice was soft but firm – We have had this conversation too many times. I could not accept it. I couldn't. If I ever was so desperate to have to accept pity from you I'd… - His voice broke.

\- - But I don't need any of it, I have too many.

\- - I don't care how rich your family is. The only thing I want is you.

\- She looked at him, worry in her eyes.

\- - But if the guards ever caught you…

\- - They can't. I disappear in thin air. I vanish in front of their eyes. – He started moving his fingers like waves in front of his eyes, making Annabeth giggle - I am the fastest, the bravest, the…

\- - Most modest.

\- - Certainly. – He bowed his head jokingly. Annabeth smiled. – And I have the brightest woman of Bagradàh by my side…

\- - You flatter me.

\- - …Thalia!

She opened her mouth and pushed him, pretending to feel offended.

\- - And of course, the brightest woman of all the world: Annabeth Chase. How did you come up with the idea of the fortune teller?

She laughed and put her hands on his chest, as he leaned in. Annabeth felt happy and free, like there was nothing else in the world. Like she only felt when she was with him.

After a while, neither the daughter of the royal vizier nor the thief could have said how long, there was a sound of footsteps. Annabeth and Percy jolted apart and froze. The sound passed by, echoing through the large arch corridor.

He peeked out of the little compartment, hidden behind the pedestal of a statue. He turned back to the girl he loved.

\- - We better go.

\- - But… - Annabeth knew they had no choice, but she didn't want it to end. They had so little time together.

\- - What if your dad decided to look in your room? Or what if the guard heard something and checked in here? – There was pain in his eyes.

She opened her mouth and closed it, and bit her lip.

\- - Don't do that. – He said, and gave her one last kiss. It was soft and short, and then he disappeared into the night.

Annabeth waited for a while, sitting, with her eyes closed and the ghost of his kiss still on her lips. She got up and headed outside. She gave one last look at the pond, and walked away quickly. _At midnight in the moon's bath._


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, it's Pheobe. First of all, 3 followers in like two days! It might seem stupid or insignificant to you but it means the world to me, so thankyou! I apologize in advance because this chapter is rather short; I will try to make them longer, but it's not always possible. Also, there is a passageway from a book in this chapter, it's based on the work from** **Roland G. Kent,** ** _Old Persian,_** **1953.**

 **Moon moon: I am blessed that you belive it that way! Thankyou so much, you made my day! I said that I was having some problems with the format, so thankyou for helping me out with that, hope it is clearer in this chapter :)**

 **schinthalapudi: Thankyou, I was having some problems with the format so I hope it is better in this one.**

 **(Oh my god, I wish there was another word for thanyou because I feel like I am always saying the same)**

 **All the places that I mention (Bagradàh, Campland, Corsandia) are completely made up and don't exist.**

 **I don't own the PJO and HOO characters.**

 **So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

The black carriage moved swiflty trough the paths along the gardens that brought up to the palace. The pale prince looked into the night, and let himself fall on the carriage seat again, bored. He puffed to move his long fringe away from his forehead, and pouted. The servant that accompanied him in the cabinet offered him, quite desperately, to play chess and asked him if he wanted to eat something. Nico groaned and turned his head. Frank did not know what to do; he was anxious because the prince was not responding to anything, even though he had tried and tried to cheer him up. It hadn't been easy since the princess, Nico's older sister, had passed on. Frank still had hope that the bitterness would fade.

Finally, there was a thump and the horses stopped. Frank helped the prince get off the carriage and entered the golden arch after him.

Inside, the queen was awaiting them. She was stunning, but also imposing; with that deep, penetrating look, dressed in indigo and gold, silky hair fallling like waves of a black sea on her shoulders. As Frank got closer, however, he noticed more and more. He saw deep bags under her eyes and clenched fists, he saw how the queen of Bagradàh observed – more like scanned – with sceptical eye his prince.

"Crown Prince Nico III from Campland."

The trumpets created an echo in the giant hall. The boy, roughly fourteen, walked up to Reyna and bent his head. He stepped aside to reveal a small, graceful, dark girl who courtsied, blushed, and ran to hide behind his brother's back.

"And his sister, Princess Hazel."

Nico pushed her aside and said:

"Please excuse the princess, this is the very first time she accompanies me in a royal visit."

Reyna's look softened. Then she remembered why they were there.

"Since it it very late in the night, may I suggest my servants take you to your chambers in the west wing and we can talk in the morning."

"My deepest regards to you, I indeed believe we are too tired at the moment and will gadly accept your proposal."

The queen jerked at the last word. Piper elbowed her discreetely and she recovered her poise.

"Very well then. Good night."

{

Katie woke up suddenly, her hair was sticking to her back and forehead from the sweat. Travis opened his eyes slowly and rubbed them.

"What's the matter, flower?" His voice was croaky and his hair was ruffled. He tried to lift his head from the pillow, but a soft hand pushed it down.

"I'm fine."

She tried to go to sleep again, but kept turning and moving in the hard matress. Eventually the princess got up without making any noise and stepped out of the tent into the night.

"Who's there?" A guard's voice thundered.

"It is I, Princess Katherine."

"Princess! What are you doing out here? You are not safe. You must return to your chambers immediately."

Katie snorted at the word chambers.

"I wish to stay out here for a while. I will not go far, and I'll take Pollux as an escourt with me. If you wouldn't mind calling him, please."

The princess and the guard walked a few miles into the dunes.

"If it is acceptable for me to ask, is your royal highness feeling alright?"

"Yes, yes. I just had a nigtmare and wanted to get some air."

She breathed in deeply and her head instantly cleared. The desert is beautiful as it is terrible, she thought, just before feeling something banging her ankle, piercing her skin and then a great pain in her foot. She screamed and fell to the ground, just in time to see the black armour of a scorpion bathed in the moonlight as it scutteled away.

{

 _"_ _When I had slain Gaumata the Magian, afterwards one man, named Asina, son of Upadarma - he rose up in Elam. To the people he said thus: "I am king in Elam." Afterwards the Elamites became rebellious, and went over to that Asina; he became king in Elam. And one man, a Babylonian, named Nidintu-Bel, son of Ainaira - he rose up in Babylon; thus he deceived the people: "I am Nebuchadrezzar the son of Nabonidus." Afterwards the Babylonian people all went over to that Nidintu-Bel; Babylonia became rebellious; he seized the kingdom in Babylon."_

The drops falling to the ground from the fountain mixed with her voice creating a regular melody that clattered in Percy's ears. Annabeth stopped to look at him: eyelids closed, faint smile, messy hair. He half-opened his eyes and looked at her interrogantly.

"Sorry, I thought you had fallen asleep."

He tugged the edge of her skirt to invite her to continue. The leaves of the giant tree created patterns of light on her face, and her expression was frowned. He loved looking at her when she was concentrated in something else.

 _"_ _After that I sent a message to Elam. This Acina was led to me bound; I slew him._ After _that I went off to Babylon, against that Nidintu-Bel who called himself Nebuchadrezzar. The army of Nidintu-Bel held the Tigris; there it took its stand, and on account of the waters was unfordable. Thereupon some of my army I supported on (inflated) skins, others I made camel-borne, for others I brought horses."_

Percy's head was in Annabeth's lap, in the hidden garden of Sakamurà, under the shadow of the baobab. Alas, his mind ran through the deserts of Ahuramazda on his black stallion, leading the troops into battle for justice. The sun was high and burning and the horizon was a rising a sand storm created by the hooves of the enemies' horses. To the west the Tigris flowed, harboring fish and crocodiles, unaware of what was to come.

"Show me."

The girl's voice stopped, and the street-rat lifted his head.

"Show me how to read."

"Excuse me?"

"You always tell me the most beautiful stories; about heroes and magic, love and hate, past and future... I want to read to you too, so your mind can visit those places like mine did."

The Vizier's daughter slowly smiled. She patted the space beside her and placed the book in the middle.

{

Clarisse jumped from the fright: she had heard a thumping noise to her right. She moved the handle to lower the water (the pipe system that Leo had put together for them was great) and perched herself to the wall. She tried to steady her breathing. She wasn't sure why, all her nerve ─which was a lot─ seemed to disappear in these situations.

"There is no one there. No one is going to discover you. It's all good. Calm down."She mumbled between her teeth.

But it was no use. Clarisse finally decided to just give up; she was clean enough. She wrapped the towel around her body, peeked out of the compartment. When she made sure there was no one around, she scooted towards the changing room. In no time her uniform was on: all of it too big so it didn't show which parts of her body she shoudn't have and which she was missing. She ruffled her hair, put the sword in her belt and finally marched off to the atrium.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey human beings, unicorns and other fruits. I'm back! I hope I didn't take too long.**

 **Just wanted to remind you that if you wanna review I would absolutely love it and I could really use some advice on what to do better. Also, are there any characters/ships that you want to see? Let me now and I'll try to put them in somehow.**

 **Really don't know what else to say, so let's just head into it!**

 **[I don't own the characters]**

"Just breathe."

Reyna's hand was fidgeting with a cushion. Piper was trying to do something with her hair, but it was difficult since she didn't stop jumping and mumbling. In the end the queen just hushed her away and tied her usual braid.

"I _am_ breathing."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm _not_ nervous. I'm frustrated, impotent, raging. But _not_ nervous. _I_ don't get nervous."

Reyna was putting extra emphasis in one word of each sentence, from which the maiden knew she was nervous indeed.

"Pardon me, your highness, for impliying such a terrible fault in your royal perfectness."

Reyna sighed. "I'm sorry. You know how I hate this" The girl looked at her with her kaleidoscopical eyes and smiled, nodding. "I'm going to call it off saying I'm sick."

"You will have to face it later then. You will only pospone and lenghten it. Just get it over with: the council promised this was the last suitor they contacted. Take it as one last test of your value as a monarch."

"Haven't I gone through enough tests yet?" She implored; more to the skies than to her servant.

Piper finally finished the Henna swirls on her coffee skin. "Done."

The queen got up and took a deep breath, and headed downstairs.

{

The wooden table was so old the carvings on it had become faded from use. The dancer's feet and their dresses, once in great detail, were flat and the colours were now just memories.

Annabeth had never really payed much attention to it, but it seemed to have become immensily interesting that day. At least, better than the feet moving from side to side of the chamber stuck to the mouth that never stopped blabbering.

"And so the bridge that united both cities was built in…?"

"Huh... Babylonia?"

"What is the matter? You usually show great interest and learn very fast."

"Er…"

The old man let out a deep breath.

"Fine, let's leave this for today. Shall we concentrate on your Hebrew?"

The girl opened the book in front of her distractedly. The smell of the ink and the crunching of the pages normally would have seduced her immeadiately, but she didn't know what was in her brain that made everything feel like a dream.

Her silver eyes landed on the silver book and started reading out loud. She was halfway through a paragraph when the tutor interrupted her.

"Very well my dear, but we have to work on pronunciation. Your accent…"

"I do not have an accent!"

The tutor smirked. God forbade him from saying it, she did.

{

She woke up suddenly.

"Katie, are you alright?" The voice of his prince echoed. He was standing in front of her; hair ruffled by the wind, white shirt and tanned skin.

"Yeah, I'm…" She started answering but suddenly Travis' smile morphed into a machiavellian grimace. He opened his mouth and it began to come closer, getting bigger and bigger until it gobbled Katie entirely.

Black and falling and black and falling. And then a great thump. And finally a low rattling, as if someone was turning on a lantern.

When the princess could see again, she noticed she was surrounded by petals; rose petals. Silky, scarlett and perfectly shaped rose petals that covered everything as far as her field of view could encompass. The girl got up, shaking. There was music and a sweet smell in the air, and all of a sudden she felt relaxation coming down her throat and warming her whole body, like hot chocolate, taking away her fears. And so she started dancing, slowly. Hands moved like leaves in the wind and hair like waves in the sea. Her eyes were closed, her lips half open, her head in the clouds, her heart with the rhythm.

Katherine continued like this for an indefinite amount of time, until she flet something sticky and thick trickling down her arm. She opened her eyelids and suffocated a scream. Her pupils dilated in horror at the sight of all the blood. Because there was nothing more than that; all the flowers were gone and had left the same coloured fluid and a metallic smell. The girl fell to the floor containing a sob, and curled up into a ball. Blood entered her nose, which made her open her mouth to breathe. And soon she was drowning.

When she was resigned to her fate, suddenly a voice tingled in her ear.

"I don't care what it takes. She will live." Air filled her lungs with such vigor it lifted her from the ground. She was suddenly lying in the tent, her forehead was warm and her ankle throbbed.

"She's waking up!" Travis voice shrieked.

"Your highness? Can you hear me?" Katie didn't have strenght to answer the voice that spoke with dragged 'r's and prolonged 'i's.

"She is still unconscious. The Atropa Belladonna must be doing it's effect. It is a great antidote, but causes strange hallucinations... it can't help her forever though. We have changed our route a bit: we'll be stopping at a small village that is closer than Bagradàh. Let's hope they can help us there. The doctors in the city are better, but we don't have enough time to get to it, if we want to make sure she lives."

The princess felt a warm breath on her cheek and someone whispering: "It's okay, flower. You are strong, you are getting through this."

"Prince, may I suggest you get some rest?" The stranger's voice sounded so far.

"I want to stay here, with her."

"Then I…" The sounds lowered until they faded completely, and Katie was left alone in a sea of black swirls and icy fire.

{

"Firm."

They all stomped on the floor like if they were one human instead of a hundred. _Thump_. Actually, ninety-nine.

The atrium was extremely quiet, so the footsteps of the last guard running and joining the rows seemed very loud.

The head of the guards walked very slowly towards the third row and stopped in front of the delayed patroller, whose head was down.

"Guard. Look up to your superior when you are spoken to. Again you, LaRue? What excuse is there this time?" There was mockery in his voice.

Clarisse clenched her fists. The head of guard was an idiot who loved picking on her. And, of course, she couldn't tell him that she'd had to wait until all the patrol left the changing room to go into the shower. It was not her fault that her partners took so long to clean up. She knew that she was going to have trouble again with Octavian, but she'd rather that than be discovered and kicked out. Her mind raced to find an answer.

"I had to accompany a maiden to her room because she had fallen and hurt her legs, and couldn't walk. I found her on my way here and couldn't leave her on the ground."

Octavian raised his palm and threw it across her face. She felt her fingers leaving a mark on her skin and the pain that followed. Anger built up inside her. She tried to sooth herself, and contained the tears than came to her eyes.

"Now boy, if you commit one more infraction I will make sure that you receive what you deserve."

She looked up and straight into her chief's eyes, to demonstrate him he could not hurt her. Octavian gave her a inraged look, then covered it with a sardonic smirk, and walked away.

"Formation! Second quarter will follow me and receive orders later on. The rest shall head down to the city and patrol your usual areas." He started moving towards the archeway and, when he was nearly gone, he said in a low ─but loud enough to be heard by Clarisse─ voice: "And I shall see the head of the servants to give him my regards for the poor girl. Let's hope her legs heal soon, right LaRue?"

{

The gardens were so amazing they managed to take the queen's worries away for a second. Just a second though.

He walked gloomily, shoulders falling forward, bags under his eyes. He hadn't talked at all since they had left the palace. Reyna had only seen him smile when he was with his sister.

"So, what do you think of my kingdom, Prince Nico?"

She couldn't bear the awkwardness; silence was something she liked, uncomfortable… not so much.

The kid sighed and lifted his head to look at her. Reyna only noticed then, having him close, how young he was. She felt even more disgust ─if that was possible─ towards the council for sending her such a small boy, expecting her to marry him.

"I can't do this. Look, you don't want this. I don't either. Can we stop pretending? I mean, they forced us both into this; let's just walk around for an hour and then say that we don't think it is a good idea to join our two domains for political, cultural and commercial reasons, blah blah blah. I go back to Campland and pray to have at least a month to stay there without travelling to princesses, and you become queen."

The cactus behind him was blooming, beautiful blue flowers. Reyna was too shocked for a second. People weren't usually this blunt to her.

The prince realised ─maybe a little too late─ that he had been too abrupt, and that royalty didn't tolerate this kind of treatment. "I hope I didn't offend you, I just meant…"

But suddenly, to his surprise, Reyna started laughing. She was so relieved she couldn't resist. Nico raised his head with a puzzled look.

"You have got a deal, Prince Nico of Campland."

The boy lifted his hand and they shook.

After that, time flew.

Reyna talked about her country; she could spend hours and hours describing the sands, the sun, the river, the market…

Nico didn't talk much. He liked listening to her.

They understood each other in a special and rare way.

How their connection worked, neither could say.

{

"For the fifth time, Thalia: I'll be fine!"

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about! I'm just scared I'll come back to find the house burnt down."

"I do not intend to burn the house!"

"But it's actions and not intentions that count."

"Just go already!"

"Fine, fine."

Thalia turned around, but before leaving completely she ran back to Percy and gave him a hug. She then ruffled his hair and smacked the back of his neck.

She was going away to try sell some of the stuff they had compiled to get some money. She had to go to the next village, since in Bagradàh and in its outskirts ─where the abandoned house was─ people knew them and wouldn't buy anything from them for fear of the guards. It was a week journey: one and a half day to get there, four days to try to earn something, and back. _It'll be over fast_ she thought, as she disappeared behind the dunes.


End file.
